legacyf1leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
LCR World Championship
The '''LCR World Championship '''is the premier title contested for in the Legacy Championship Racing Formula 1 series, and is the first title created for the league. It is awarded to the most successful league driver over the course of a single LCR season as determined by a points system. The winner of the LCR World Championship also recieves an LCR Championship polo shirt completely free of charge. The World Championship was first contested for on September 5th, 2016, and was first awarded to LCR Apex on February 12th, 2017. The current champion is TOR Leopard, who won the title on January 21st, 2018. A driver becomes the World Champion as soon as it is no longer mathematically possible for another to beat their sum of points, regardless of the outcome of the remaining races. Of the three seasons the championship has been awarded, the championship has been clinched prior to the final race of the season. The Season 1 title was won with three races remaining, Season 2 with two races left, Season III with three. TOR PePsii holds the distinction of winning the championship at an earlist point in a season, with 80% of the season complete at that point. This is mostly due to the fact that Season 2 was shortest season thus far. The United Kingdom has produced the most LCR World Champions (2), with Germany producing 1. Williams, Toro Rosso, and Red Bull all hold one World Championship each. These teams also hold the LCR Team Championship for their respective seasons. History Season 1 The first race the LCR World Championship was contested for was in the first round of Season 1 on September 5th, 2016, at the Australian Grand Prix I. This race was won by trapter1, who would take the lead of the championship. He would remain there for 20 days, when scorch6200 overtook the lead of the championship at the Spanish Grand Prix I on September 25th. Two weeks later, on October 9th, LCR Apex won his second race of the season, thus moving into the lead of the championship, where he would stay until the end of the season. On February 12th, 2017, LCR Apex would finish 3rd at the United States Grand Prix I, scoring enough points compared to championship rival trapter1 (who had won his home race) to successfully clinch the championship with three races to go, by lieu of 3 points. He would finish the season with 6 wins and 300 points, 101 points ahead of trapter1, and a further 18 points ahead of scorch6200 in 3rd place. Season 2 Season 2 began April 9th, 2017, with a shorter 10-race calendar (compared to the previous season's 21). After debuting and winning at Abu Dhabi I, Toro Rosso driver TOR PePsii would win the first race of Season 2 at Austria, with Season 1 champion LCR Apex finishing 2nd. PePsii would begin and end Season 2 in the lead of the championship, securing 6 wins, with a record 5 wins in a row between the space of Round 4 and Round 8. At the Italian Grand Prix II, on June 18th, PePsii would win from pole position to officially secure his Season 2 title with two races to go and a 63 point advantage to Jpoole28, who would finish the season in 2nd with a 71-point deficit to PePsii's final count of 201 points. Former champion Apex would finish the season in 3rd, 15 points behind his brother. Season III On September 24th, 2017, a little over a year after Season 1 began, LCR Season III started with the Australian Grand Prix III. TOR Leopard won this race from pole position, entering the lead of the championship, where he remained until the United States Grand Prix III, where he clinched the championship with three races remaining after winning the race, the 8th in a record 9 wins. Red Bull teammate DrizzetsRevenge finished the season 2nd in the championship, ahead of EVR Matt212 in third place. Championship Shirt LCR World Champions are awarded with a polo shirt for winning the title. This shirt is navy, with the LCR logo embroidered on the left breast. Underneath this logo is a designation as to which season the shirt has been awarded for. The shirt is completely free of charge (including shipping) and is only awarded after the closing of the season, rather than once a driver clinches the title. Champions are also only permitted to a single free shirt, though more can be purchased if desired. This shirt is not available to drivers who win the LCR Team Championship. Reigns - See Also *LCR Pro Championship *LCR Team Championship *V8 Supercup *LCR Formula E